Queen of Games
by Lauren Griffin
Summary: A duelist named Summer enters Battle City to help Yugi, but things start to get complicated when she is drawn into a struggle far more dangerous than she could have ever imagined. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm Lauren Griffin! This is my first fanfic. I hope you love it! Review, review, review!

* * *

Chapter one:

* * *

Summer Ruby—Marie Day walked through the streets of Domino City. Their was a duel disk on her right arm (because she's ambidexterous, but her left hand was better). She watched the Battle City tournament around her. She was looking for Yugi.

But Yugi was nowhere to be seen. Summer was about to call him when she heard someone calling her name.

Summer turned, her waist-length chocolate-brown hair with forest-green streaks flying behind her as she spun. She took in the speaker's appearance with forest-green eyes, and her nearly perfect features lit up as she recognized her best friend Taya.

Summer grinned. The smile made her face, which was perfect except for a flower shaped birthmark which she could have covered up with makeup but she didn't because she never wore makeup. Summer was wearing stylish-yet-modest clothes: a sapphire blue organic short sleeved shirt with brown embroidered flowers a brown skirt that reached just past her knees, and sapphire blue flats. She wore a beautiful golden bracelet on her left wrist. It was the Milennium Bracelet.

"Hi, Taya!" Summer exclaimed.

Taya was wearing a 100% recycled cotton shirt which was pink, and a dark blue knee length skirt with sandals. She wasn't wearing any makeup because she agreed with Summer that makeup was stupid and stifled your originality by making everyone look like identical Barbie dolls. Taya and Summer never wore makeup, even though lots of people made fun of them for it. But Taya still looked pretty even without makeup. She didn't have a duel disk because even though she was like a supergenius duelist, she didn't like to duel unless she had to, like Summer. But Summer had found out at the museum that because she wore the Milennium Bracelet, she was destined to help Yami save the world, so she had to.

Taya looked worried, though.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked her concernedly.

"It's that psychopath Marik", she said.

Summer looked horrified. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think," Taya said.

But she didn't look sure.

* * *

Author Note: Soooo? How was it? I know this first chapter is kinda short, but this is just the intro. It's going to get a _lot_ better and longer soon. I just had to end this chapter on a cliffhanger because it's the first one, so I want the story to start out suspenseful. I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review the story! Give me comments, complements, constructive criticism, anything! You _know_ you want to! My goal is to get to fifty reviews by the end of ten chapters.

Also, Summer says hi!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had exams. But at least now it's finally SUMMER TIME! (LOL! Summer time. Time to write about Summer! Hahaha!) BTW, this is the very beginning of Battle City. Yugi is dueling that rare hunter who took Joey's red eyes black dragon card. (HA! In your face, Joey, you idiot!)

Also, STOP FLAMING! You just _wish_ you were as cool as Summer! And how do you know Taya isn't spelled like that?

Anyway, it's time for the long-awaited CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Summer and Taya ran down the streets to find Yugi. He was dueling one of Marik's rare hunters.

"I can't believe Marik already did something like this. The tournament just started a few minutes ago."

"I know," Taya responded. She looked really worried, but Summer was calm.

"So one of the rare hunters is dueling Yugi? Why?" Summer asked.

"I don't know."

Taya and Summer thought for a minute. Then Summer said "hey, I bet it has something to do with the Milennium Puzzle!"

"Yeah, your right!" Taya exclaimed. "Its because Marik wants the Milennium Puzzle from Yugi! Youre a genius, Summer!"

They ran in silence for a while. Then Summer had to ask "Hey Taya, have you seen Mai?"

"No, why do you ask Summer?"

Summer hesitated. She knew that what she was thinking which was that she didn't want Mai to be at the tournament wasn't very nice, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking it sometimes. "I was just wondering. But she's probably at Battle City somewhere."

Summer's waist length hair was flying behind her as she ran. A few people were staring at her and Taya, but the girls didn't notice because they were too concerned with finding Yugi.

Summer's emerald eyes widened as she got an idea flash.

"Hey, idea flash!" she said. "What if we used my Milennium Bracelet to find Yugi?"

But before Taya could respond, they heard a voice behind them. It was Kaiba. "That's ridiculous! Magic doesn't exist! Your bracelet is so stupid! But I want to find Yugi too, so I'll help you find him."

Taya gave Summer a do-we-have-to-associate-with-him look and Summer whispered "I know Kaiba's annoying and evil, but we have to be nice to him because we don't want to drop to the level of that ugly slut Mai."

Taya nodded. "Youre totally right, Summer. We should know better than to act like that slave to makeup. It's not even like the makeup makes her pretty or anything!"

"She looks like a clown with all that makeup on," Summer agreed. "And she has the _worst_ taste in clothes in the history of the universe!"

"Totally!"

Even Kaiba had to agree, even though he was evil. Everyone in Domino City hated Mai, because she was so ugly and mean and annoying and stupid and she wasn't even a good duelist. She always thought she was better than everyone else but really Summer and Taya had both beaten her back when all of them had been at Duelist Kingdom together. That was when Summer had met Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Taya. Summer had known all about Yami before anyone else had because she knew a lot about the Milennium items from history class last year. Yugi and Joey had been in her history class too, but they had never paid attention so they were failing. Taya hadn't moved to their school yet. Taya had moved to Domino City at the beginning of this year. She knew a lot about magic too, but she hadn't been in Summer's history class, so she didn't know as much as Summer did.

Summer was the first to realize that they were allowing thoughts of her and Taya's arch-nemesis to distract them from finding their friend, so she reminded Taya and Kaiba, who were talking about Mai's really stupid deck.

"Guys, we have to find Yugi!"

"You're right, Summer," Taya said. Kaiba used his laptop to find where Yugi was, and they all ran there.

"Yugi!" Summer yelled. "Are you okay?"

* * *

Authors note: Summer wasn't being mean when she wished that Mai was somewhere else. She just gets really annoyed by her stuck-up attitude and how she thinks she's the best duelist ever when she isn't, cause even JOEY beat Mai, and Joey's an idiot! Summer was just hoping that Mai had found a different tournament to be in so that they wouldn't fight or anything. Also, if Kaiba hadn't shown up, Summer would have been able to find Yugi anyway. Kaiba just distracted her.

Anyway, I hope you liked it1. I'm trying to get 50 reviews by chapter ten, so please please please review! Thanks!

And Summer says hi.


End file.
